Catch Me If You Can!
by SilverRogue
Summary: A songfic for the song "Catch Me If You Can". I think it fits Pietro rather well. r/r


SilverRogue: My little brother was watching Pikachu's vacation and it was at the part where Squirtle and Marril have this little race and I heard the song "Catch Me If You Can" playing and it fit Pietro so well I just HAD to make a songfic for it! I own nothing. If you review at least one of my fics, I'll review at least one of your fics (providing that they're X-men: Evolution related)  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
.  
  
Look out  
  
It's time the world was ready  
  
For a mutant  
  
It's time I got ahead  
  
Get fit  
  
Nothin's gonna stop me  
  
And I won't quit til  
  
My dad's on the top  
  
.  
  
I'll never give when the going gets rough  
  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
  
So just trying will never be enough  
  
There's nothing you can do that  
  
I can't do  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
.  
  
Come on, come on catch me now  
  
Catch me slow Evan  
  
Can you come on catch me, can you now  
  
You'll never catch me anyhow  
  
.  
  
Get up  
  
Let's see what you're made of  
  
Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid  
  
There's no way you can slow me down now  
  
It's time to show you what speed's all about  
  
.  
  
I'll never give when the going gets rough  
  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
  
So just trying will never be enough  
  
There's nothing you can do that  
  
I can't do  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Catch me now)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(Come on come on catch me now)  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Come catch me now)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(You'll never catch me anyhow)  
  
.  
  
Victory's close  
  
I can almost taste it (taste it)  
  
There's no way I'll ever look back  
  
It's not hard  
  
And stoppin's not an option  
  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on  
  
Cuz I believe in me  
  
.  
  
Come on, come on catch me now  
  
(meeeeeeee)  
  
Catch me slow Evan  
  
Can you come and catch me can you now?  
  
You'll never catch me anyhow  
  
.  
  
Come on, come on catch me now  
  
(ohh)  
  
Catch me slow Evan  
  
Can you come and catch me can you now  
  
(catch me)  
  
You'll never catch me anyhow  
  
(oh)  
  
.  
  
Come on, come on catch me now  
  
(oh, catch me if you)  
  
Catch me slow Evan  
  
Can you come and catch me can you now  
  
(catch me)  
  
You'll never catch me anyhow  
  
(oh, catch me if you can)  
  
.  
  
Come on, come on catch me now  
  
(oh catch me if you)  
  
Catch me slow Evan  
  
Can you come and catch me can you now  
  
(catch me)  
  
.  
  
Catch me if you can  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me (oh)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(oh, oh, yeah, yeah)  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Catch me now) (Come on and catch me)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(Come on come on catch me now) (If you can)  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Come catch me now) (Catch me, catch me)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(You'll never catch me anyhow)  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Come on, come on, catch me now)  
  
(Let's see what your made of)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(Catch me slow Evan) (If you can)  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Can you come and catch me,  
  
can you now)(Never give up)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(You'll never catch me anyhow)(Oh, yeah)  
  
.  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Come on, come on, catch me now) (Oooooo) Oh, catch me if you can  
  
(Catch me slow Evan) (yeah)  
  
Oh, come on try to catch me  
  
(Can you come and catch me,  
  
can you now)(come on)  
  
Oh, catch me if you can  
  
. 


End file.
